godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sekhmet/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Scorching Ball:'' The Sekhmet puts its hands in its side, then shoots a large, homing fireball. *''Scorching Surge:'' The Sekhmet fires small projectiles from its hands that go straightly forward before performing a Scorching Ball attack. *''Blazing Glide:'' The Sekhmet jumps backwards before gliding forward with its arms as wings, surrounding itself with fire in the process. *''Sun Javelin:'' *''Roundhouse Boom:'' *''Thermal Wind tunnel:'' *''Burst Clap:'' *''Scorching Clap:'' *''Sliding Smack:'' The Aragami takes a sidewards step before moving its hand like a blade and performing a horizontal chop, covering the area in front of it. This attack(s) are upgrades when Enraged: *''Violent Blazing Glide:'' *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Make use of advanced step to quickly attack and then leave the Sekhmet's range. A good shield is recommended to block homing attacks. With practice, aerial combos are very effective against the head and fists, and can easily stagger the Sekhmet. Stun resistance is also recommended, as evading all attacks is difficult. The key is to take advantage of your greater mobility. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Focus on using aerial square attacks to hit the fists and be ready to block any incoming attacks from it after your aerial attacks. When Sekhmet is enraged, spam your freeze elemental Impulse Edge on the lower body as it will become extremely weak against it. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' Circle around Sekhmet and wait for an opportunity to attack. Once you gain the opportunity, you can either use the Buster Blade's first ground triangle attack to hit the fist and dash away/block immediately or you can ready your Charge Crush and wait for Sekhmet to face you before unleashing your attack to the fist. *''Elemental:'' Any type of blade with a high enough freeze attribute are the most effective weapon to use against Sekhmet. Your primary target should be the arm wings until Sekhmet becomes enraged. Once enraged, shift your attacks to the lower body as it will become extremely weak against freeze attacks. *It is dangerous to melee attack a Sekhmet as it has multiple area of effect attacks that can inflict Stun. Approach only after it uses certain attacks that have long backswing animation like its cross-shaped shockwave attack. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' Using overhead homing or pseudo-homing shot or laser type bullets is one of the easiest way to kill a Sekhmet. These bullets, like the IOD, usually land on its head which has the weakest defense against pierce type bullets. Manually aiming the head is very difficult and the only time that this can be easily done is when Sekhmet is downed. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' Using bomb or radial bullets, aim and fire on the Sekhmet's arm wings to break them, causing the Sekhmet to go down. When the Sekhmet rises, it will enrage, making its lower body extremely weak to crush bullets. Alternatively, rather than target the arm wings, one can use angular displaced radials to directly target the head from the ground which will unbound faster leading to a faster enrage, though aiming is fairly difficult. *''Elemental:'' Always use freeze elemental bullets when fighting against a Sekhmet to maximize your damage output. *The best time to shoot a Sekhmet is after it attacks, make sure to keep moving as it has homing projectile attacks some of which can inflict Stun. *You may also opt to use homing bullets or pseudo homing bullets like the IOD and shoot while circling around it. *''Rage Indicator:'' A reddish aura is emitted by its body. *Sekhmet's movement and attacking speed significantly increases while it is enraged. *All of its attacks will be faster and have lesser backswing animation. *Lower body will become extremely weak to freeze elemental attacks. *Sekhmet's gliding attack will be covered in flames, making it harder to dodge under it. *''Head:'' The easiest way to unbound this part is to use small to medium sized freeze elemental shot bullets. This part is difficult to aim manually so use an overhead homing or pseudo homing bullet like the IOD. *''Fist:'' The Long Blades' square attacks and the Buster Blades' ground triangle or aerial square attacks are the easiest way to target this part. Sekhmet's fist can be unbound by most attacks but its difficult to aim. This will require some practice. *''Arm Wings:'' Any blade type or laser/radial bullets with a high freeze attribute can unbound this part with ease. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on Sekhmet by continuously attacking the following parts: **Arm Wings using any freeze elemental blade or laser/radial bullets. **Lower Body using freeze elemental bomb/radial bullets or Impulse Edge. *They usually stagger when their head and fists are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Sekhmet will run away when they are low on health. *Unlike the Chi-You, Sekhmet's shockwave attack is cross-shaped. *Sekhmet's sidestep flame chop, backstep flame burst, 360 degree spin and large flame ball attacks can cause Stun. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when it performs its shockwave attack or 360 degrees spinning attack. *Sekhmets have above average line of sight but below average hearing. You can easily sneak up behind without it ever noticing you. It also doesn't notice immediately that there is a battle nearby unless it actually sees it. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= ote: Sekhmets that appear on the Challenge Missions "Gods Eater" and "Since the Demo" use difficulty 10 rates.Category:Aragami Category:Advanced infomation